eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Journal of Wu, Seeker of Enlightenment
}} Book Text My Quest for Enlightenment by Wu, a humble servant of Tranquility Long have I traveled across Norrath, trying to learn all I can about our world and its inhabitants. There is much to see and experience, and too often the citizens of the various empires close themselves off from anything beyond their own borders. The road to enlightenment is long, and though solitary in nature, one still needs a guide to keep on the proper path. I looked to the writings of Zan Fi, a wise monk who not only mastered all forms of combat but learned that the battle within is much more crucial than the fight against any opponent. It has been my honor to share what I have learned with others when I can. Just as Zan Fi's writings were of benefit to me, I hope that my words bring aid and enlightenment to those who wish to undertake a similar journey. If they do, then my presence in this world will have meaning. Of the many places I have seen, the forest known as the Lesser Faydark is of particular interest to me. Though at first glance it is but a sleepy shadow of its more expansive sibling, there is an air of magic and wonder here that transcends even the Greater Faydark. I believe part of this forest's uniqueness is due to the touch of planar and extra-dimensional forces. The presence of the gods is strong here, and the fact that both Tunare and Cazic-Thule have manifested themselves in the place has touched everything from the flora to its inhabitants. In this forest, light and dark intermix to form shades of grey. Orcs and bandits are drawn here, as are the magical fay races and even the rare unicorn. But there are also odd dichotomies, such as the brownies who serve the power of Growth yet strike with a great wrath at any outsider, no matter their purpose. The mysterious shadowed men are also drawn here. After much study, I now believe they are attracted to sources of great power on Norrath and perhaps other worlds. Though initially they assume no visible form, I have seen some others lurking here in dark places and now believe these beings may be of the Void itself. It may be that the mingling of good and evil here makes this place what it is, and these powers hold each other in check. I feel as though this forest will always be in conflict, and even if one side would seem to prevail, its nemesis will be waiting for its turn to take hold and shift the balance once again. Furthermore, I believe the potency of the magical forces at play weaken the barriers between realities. After much meditation, I may have made contact with a being from such a place. A presence speaks to my mind, calling itself Vorash. It communes with me and seeks to learn about the ways of the monk. I intend to learn more about this Vorash and determine its intentions. But I must not neglect the dangers in this realm wither. My campsite here in the forest has not gone unnoticed, and I believe malevolent forces are drawing close to me. I must be on my guard at all times. Whoever or whatever observes me, I fear they may be seeking the weapon I carry, a blessed armament of some potency. I must ensure it does not fall into the hands of those who would corrupt it, yet my means of escape may be somewhat limited. Perhaps an ally can be found to keep it safe for me. In the meantime I shall continue my meditations and observations. The path I walk is filled with challenges, but despite the dangers of the special place I believe I will draw closer to ultimate Tranquility by dwelling here. If I am fortunate, perhaps one day I shall write more to offer additional guidance to those who seek it. May your journey, dear reader, be as rewarding as mine has been. Category:The Lesser Faydark Lore Category:Shadowed Man Lore Category:Brownie Lore